Only time will tell
by Haileyfan1
Summary: Hailey leaves Marissa heartbroken and destroyed for a year while she sails off to Hawaii to start her own business. Marissa turns into a rebel and hooks up with Volchok which further messes up her life. Then she meets Alex Kelly and while she is going out


**Chapter 1: Sweet Dreams **

---------------------------------

This first bit is a little erotic, so if you don't want to read it, then I'd advise you to skip the first three paragraphs. I'm not very good with grammar and spelling so please bear with me. Also I'm not very good at keeping the characters in their character so I apologize in advance. But other than that, I hope you enjoy!

Just a heads-up, this fanfic includes characters from all seasons (1, 2, 3)

dash (-) and pound (#) signify breaks or separations.

--------------------------------------------------------

Marissa was backed up against the wall, nimble hands rubbing up and down her body. Soft, tender lips kissed upwards on Marissa's neck and gently nibbled on her ear. Moisture lingered wherever those luscious lips had wandered and Marissa relished in the tantalizing touch.

The room was dark with the curtains drawn. Warm, hungry hands roughly groped Marissa's body and every few minutes they'd slip under the thin fabric of her shirt to bring great pleasure to certain areas.

Marissa gently lifted her lover's face to her own and kissed those sexy lips with a fiery passion. Marissa parted her lips, granting entrance. Her lover obliged and quite eagerly thrust their tongue into Marissa's mouth exploring every nook and cranny. Marissa's tongue was almost willingly beaten into submission by her companion. The two continued kissing like this for several minutes until they broke apart for much needed air. As the two of them held each other in a cozy embrace, Marissa stared into the brilliant blue eyes of her lover who was none other than Alex Kelly.

--------------------------------

Marissa was awoken from her sweet, mouth-watering dream by a bright light and a loud voice screeching

"Rise and Shine Marissa, you're going to be late for school." Julie said as she opened the curtains in Marissa's room, shedding sunlight everywhere.

Marissa groaned and put a pillow over her head,

"I think I feel sick." she said as she fake-coughed into her pillow.

"Oh nonsense, let me see you." Julie said brightly as she threw the pillow that was over Marissa's head on the floor. She dragged her daughter towards her and put a hand to her forehead.

"See you're fine, just great! Now hurry before your breakfast gets cold."

Marissa groaned again as her mother left the room. She sat at the edge of her bed thinking about what she had just "experienced".  
My dream was sure delightful, it hadn't even seemed like a dream...in fact it seemed real. But why in the world, of all people was it with Alex Kelly? Marissa thought to herself as she got up and headed downstairs for breakfast.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex stood wiping the bar clean for the early mornin' customers at The Bait Shop. Though there wasn't any, since basically everyone was at school.  
Just then, the door creaked open and Alex looked up at the sound of the door opening.

In walked Volchek smoking a cigarette and wearing nothing but a pair of dingy blue jeans.

Alex smiled at the sight of her long time friend.

"Hey." Volchek said as he took a seat at the bar.

"Hey." Alex responded as she started to wash the glasses.

"So is what I hear true?" Volchek asked

"Depends on what you heard."

"That your mom is making you go back to school."

Alex was silent for a couple of minutes as she stared at the glass in her hand.

"Yea." she finally said

"I thought you were emancipated?" Volchek asked as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"Yea, I am, but my mom says I'd be going to Harbor not just some shitty ass hell hole like I'm used to." Alex resumed cleaning the rest of the glasses.

"Damn, Harbor? How'd your mom ever afford that?"

"The lottery. Ever since I got emancipated and moved out she has been spending my college fund at the slots. Then one day it finally paid off and she won big money."

"And she wants to spend it on you? The daughter who has been kicked out of numerous high school's all over the state of California. Wow, maybe she really does love you, Alex."

"Yea, whatever." Alex mumbled

"So you're actually gonna go? You're going to up and leave me for some rich ass school and those prissy cheerleaders?" Volchek remarked

"Yea, I guess I have to right? It's like my mother, the last person on earth who would ever give me a second chance...is."

"Alex, you don't have to do anything."

"Yea well, maybe I want to..." Alex whispered

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa walked into school that morning with Seth and Anna by her side. It was a really nice day out and the three were discussing what they were going to do for the Sno.C.

"You're running for social chair this year right?" Anna asked Marissa.

"Nope, there's just too much drama, with Townsend and all." Marissa responded as they headed for her locker.

"Oh, so that would leave Taylor Townsend running against herself?" Seth laughed

"No..not quite. Summer is running against her instead." Marissa said as she began to take her books out of her locker.

"No way! Summer Roberts, damn she's got a nice ass." Seth said pervertedly

"Seth!" Anna hit Seth hard on the arm. "God! Do you always have to be such a pervy little bastard."

"Sorry, sheesh Anna give me a break. Don't worry Anna, you ain't so bad yourself." Seth grinned as Anna hit him over the head with her textbook.

"Duck and cover!" Seth screamed as he ran down the hallway with Anna and Marissa trailing after him.

Summer was walking down the hallway and just as she turned the corner to get to her locker, three speeding shapes were headed straight for her.  
Summer tried to get out of the way, but it was too late. Seth, Anna and Marissa came barreling down on Summer with full force.

"COHEN!" Summer screamed "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Oh, Summer Hi! I was just umm...hey Anna you're crushing my leg!" Seth said as he tried to squirm free from the pile of crumpled bodies.

"Ohh...my head." Marissa whined as slowly stood up and backed away from the collision site.  
"Yea, you can say that again Riss." Anna complained as she got up and slowly went to stand against the lockers next to Marissa.

"Cohen, you can get off of me now!" Summer yelled as she shoved Seth off of her.

Summer stood up and brushed herself off.

"Next time, watch where you're headed Cooper." Summer said snottily as she pushed past the two girls.

"Watch it yourself, Roberts." Marissa remarked as she watched the brunette walk away.

"She sure seems a bit more bitchy than usual." Seth said as he stood next to Anna with a sly grin on his face.

"Well she just had three people plow into her and knock her flat, wouldn't you be a bit uptight too?" Anna reasoned

"Yea, but still, she only mentioned me when she walked away." Marissa whispered

"Oh don't flatter yourself, and besides I GOT TO FEEL HER UP!" Seth screamed with glee.

"Oh Dear God!" Marissa and Anna screamed with horror.

"Sick Cohen!" Marissa said with a disgruntled look

"You disgust me." Anna laughed as the two girls left the confused little pervy to his thoughts.

"Hey! You guys wait up!" Seth yelled as he went chasing after them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex sat next to Volchek on a bar stool as she took a swig from her whiskey and coke.

"Soo..." Alex said trying to start a conversation.

"Soo..." Volchek repeated as he lit another cigarette.

"Speaking of Harbor, doesn't your girlfriend go there?" Alex asked Volchek with a slight smile

"Yea, Marissa? What about her?" Volchek said as stared at the floor.

"So are you going to that winter dance with her or what?" Alex asked  
"Only if she begs" Volchek said pervertedly

"So you must really like her, huh Kev?" Alex grinned  
(Remember Volchek's first name is Kevin)

"Yea I guess, I mean she's alright. She's definitely not innocent, who ever knew a private school chick like her could throw it down."

"Wow, come to think of it, it's been two whole months since the two of you started hooking up. Actually, I've never seen you stick with someone this long. So you must care about her right?" Alex grinned again and hit Volchek in the shoulder.

"I guess, if you look that deep into it. So Alex, hook up with any hot chicks lately?"

"Nope..."

"Oh yea, that's right I forgot. You don't 'do' relationships" Volchek laughed

Summer headed for the girl's room to inspect her injuries. She pushed open the door and walked over to the mirror. She sighed at her scraped elbow, bruised knee and broken nail.

What is Marissa's problem? Summer thought to herself, remembering the many confrontations and arguments the two of them had gotten into over the years. Being enemies since the first grade didn't exactly help anything.

Ever since that stupid whore stole Luke! Summer breathed heavily as the memories of Ms. McGrady's first grade class came flooding back to her. Calm yourself, Summer, it's all over now. He's gone and he's never coming back. she told herself. As Summer left the restroom with slightly damp eyes her last thought was If it's all over, than why can't I move  
on?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Four Hours Later** (Nearing the end of last hour)

"Well I catch you later," Volchek said as he threw his empty pack of cigarettes in the trash next to where Alex was. Alex was bent over, fixing her stereo connection for tonight's band.

"Going to pick up Marissa?"

"Yea."

"You know Kevin, you still haven't introduced me to her yet. You've put it off for two whole months, so don't you think you should bring her by tonight? The band is pretty good...well actually it sucks, but still."  
"Why? So you can steal her away from me?" Kevin grinned "I mean, its not like it hasn't happened before."

"Like who?"

"Remember...Sadie?"

Alex was silent for a couple of minutes, pretending to fix the already repaired cables.

"I just want to see what this Marissa chick is like, that's all, I promise. Besides, I don't want you corrupting her." Alex laughed

"Oh trust me, she couldn't get any worse even if I tried." Volchek grinned.

"So if I don't see you walk through that door tonight with a girl by your side, I'm going to kick your ass."

"Go ahead, I look forward to it." Volchek smiled before he put out his last cigarette and left. Alex only shook her head and went back to fiddling with the stereo system.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Marissa had a very bad day because her best friend Anna was hanging out with the girl she hated most in the world, Summer during lunch.

Volchek pulled up into the parking lot blaring his stereo system from his crappy van.

Marissa was just now exiting through the front doors with sweat dripping from her forehead. She had a surprised and slightly disappointed look on her face as Volchek stepped out and walked towards her. He grabbed her, hands encircling her waist.

"Did you miss me?" he grinned as he continued to kiss up her neck.

"I survived." Marissa said cooly

Volchek felt a giant vibe of animosity off of that remark, and decided to back off.

"You okay babe? You seem kind of...'stressed'." Volchek said for lack of a better word.

"Yea, just great. Peachy, in fact." She pulled her flask out of her purse only to find it empty. "This day just keeps getting better, doesn't it!" Marissa said sarcastically.

"Out already?" Volchek grinned "Come on, I know just what you need."

"To pound straight vodka and a bottle of sleeping pills." Marissa whispered  
"What was that babe?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all."

Volchek grabbed Marissa's hand and led her back to the van.

"Come on, I want you to meet somebody anyways."

"Who is he?" Marissa assumed

"Well actually, he is a she."

"What's her name?" Marissa asked curiously, and for once, showing interest.

"Alex Kelly." Volchek said as they pulled out of the driveway.

Marissa's dream from earlier that morning hit her memory like a Mack truck and for the first time since lunch that day, there was a small fleeting smile that graced Marissa's features.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: An unexpected meeting **

Marissa had heard of Kevin talk about his friends for a while now, but she never seemed to meet any of the less whorish ones. All the ones they hung out with were the guys and well...they were guys after all. Marissa heard Kevin talk about this Alex person before, but she never paid much attention either because she thought Alex was another one of his guy friends or because she was too drunk to notice or for that matter, care.

She was kind of getting sick of hanging out with the guys , and she didn't want to hang out with Anna simply because Anna and Summer seemed better friends than she was with her. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more it seemed to be Anna sitting with Summer and leaving pervy little Seth alone with her(Marissa). And Anna ditching her for Summer after school, not that there was anything wrong with that since she was usually busy after school with Kevin anyways.

"That two-faced bitch!" Marissa yelled, slamming her fist on Volchek's shitty stereo.

"Whoa babe, watch the goods!" Volchek commented as they neared The Bait Shop. Marissa just glared at Kevin angrily.

Kevin surprisingly, stopped the van. "Okay baby, what's wrong?"

Marissa remained silent as she stared at something very far away. Volchek smiled lightly and began to slowly rub Marissa's back.  
"I'll tell you later." Marissa mumbled as she got out of the van and started to walk over to The Bait Shop.

Marissa walked through the doors of The Bait Shop, hoping that maybe her day would not end as crappy as it had started. Volchek followed close behind her.

"Alex?" Volchek called out, over towards the bar. The person he had yelled at had their back to them, but when they turned around it certainly wasn't Alex.

"Who the hell are you?" Volchek questioned, obviously slightly alarmed  
"and where the hell is Alex?" he continued

"The name's Ryan, Ry-an! Or is that too much for you to remember? Alex had to step out for a bit, so I'm covering for her." Ryan said snottily.

Volchek's hand left Marissa's waist and curled into a loose fist as the two of them walked closer to the bar.

"So...you and Alex aren't dating or anything right?" Marissa asked curiously  
Volchek glanced at her with a confused look on his face, but she ignored him.

"Nope, she's a bit too feisty to be my type. I prefer girls rather easy, kind of like you." Ryan licked his lips as he referred to Marissa.

Marissa turned slightly pink and she looked like she was about to kill someone. Volchek had, had just about enough of Ryan too, because he was already advancing behind the bar.

"Easy there, big fella. I don't want to cause any trouble." Ryan calmed as Volchek was three steps away from him.

"Too late." Volchek said as his fist connected with Ryan's face.

Ryan's face sprayed blood all over the bar as Volchek continued to pound him mercilessly. Marissa looked on in horror, too shocked to speak.

Ryan managed to push Volchek off of him and shove him backwards into the neatly stacked glasses that Alex had spent that morning cleaning and stacking. Marissa lunged over the bar as one of the glasses went flying, she caught it in mid-air just as all the rest of the them came crashing down around her. Glass had flown at her from every direction, and she was bleeding. Volchek stopped trying to beat Ryan's ass and turned around to find his girlfriend crouched on the floor, bleeding with glass all around her.

"Look what you did!" Volchek said to Ryan as he walked over to Marissa.  
"You okay babe?" he asked worriedly  
"Does it look like it?" Marissa spoke calmly

"Come on, there's a first aid kit in Alex's office." Volchek helped her up and led her to an open doorway. He sat Marissa down on the table and grabbed the first aid kit off the wall.

"I'll go get you some towels." Volchek said as he headed out the door. He looked over and saw Ryan still clutching his face. "Clean this shit up." he commented to Ryan as he grabbed a couple towels from the back room and went back to Marissa.

Volchek helped Marissa clean the glass off of her clothes, and he helped wipe the blood from the cuts in her hands. The cuts were small, but enough to draw blood and everything else seemed fine.

"Need a band-aid?" Volchek laughed

"Shut up." Marissa whacked him hard in the shoulder, but then grimaced at the pain it brought her hands.

"Be careful." Volchek said lightly. He was just about to leave the room and check on Ryan who was supposed to be cleaning up the mess when someone screamed

"What the hell happened here!"

Volchek then smiled at Marissa and said calmly "That would be Alex."

Volchek stepped out into the bar area with the towel still in his hands and smiled at the sight before him, there was Alex bitching out Ryan and she didn't stop, until she finally glanced up and saw Volchek.

"KEVIN! What the hell did you do!" Alex asked as she started to sweep up the shattered pieces of glass. "And move outta my damn way." she added referring to Ryan.

"Uhh...that new employee of yours trashed the place." Kevin responded with a smirk

"He's not a new employee, he was just looking for a few extra bucks for today...oh trust me, today is his last day."

"Well, seeing as you don't need my help anymore maybe I'll see you around." Ryan said as he grabbed a rag off the counter and mopped his face with it. "Mind if I keep this?" he added

"Whatever, just get out." Alex shrugged

Ryan managed to grin and walk away, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Kevin, give me that towel would ya?" Marissa called from the other room. Volchek glanced down at his hands which still clutched the towel.

"Oh yea, sorry bout that." he apologized as he went back into Alex's office and handed Marissa the towel.

Marissa dabbed at her hands some more as they started to ooze blood again.

"So, you must be Marissa?" Alex smiled from behind Volchek. "I'm Alex, glad we could finally meet." Alex continued as she stepped out from behind Volchek. She extended her hand, but then quickly withdrew it at the sight of blood dripping from Marissa's.

"Kevin, what did you do?" Alex asked with the smallest note of worry in her voice.

"Uh yea, Alex can you take care of her for me? Because I have to go meet my dealer and well, you know I'm not good at that kind of thing."

"No problem." What is Kevin thinking? After all Marissa is his girlfriend and he's just going to leave her like this to get his next fix! What a bitch, but I shouldn't expect anything more, I mean it is Kevin. Alex thought to herself. I wonder how this girl can stand even stand him sometimes.

A loud voice interrupted Alex's thoughts.

"Okay, I'll see ya later babe." Volchek said as he kissed Marissa on the cheek.

"Later Alex." he said as he left out the door.

There was a long, awkward silence between the two girls until Alex finally spoke.

"Sorry about him, its just-" Alex started, but Marissa cut her off

"No need to explain, I'm used to it." Marissa whispered, though she seemed rather hurt.

"Here, let me help you."

Alex went into the girl's bathroom and dampened a towel, she was back in minutes and began wiping away the dried blood from Marissa's hands.  
Marissa enjoyed the feeling of the cool cloth on her sore skin, but there was also another feeling, one that had nothing to do with her injuries. It was sort of a tingling sensation and it made her breath catch.

Alex stopped the circular motion she was forming with the towel and she set it on the table next to her. Marissa was glad that her skin had stopped burning, but she frowned as the other sensation left her as well. She felt like she never wanted it to stop. Alex grabbed the first-aid kit off the table and took out some bandaging. Marissa watched Alex slowly, but when she saw the bandages she shook her head.  
"Oh no, I'm fine really. I don't need any bandages." Marissa assured

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, really I'm fine."

Alex complied and put the bandages back in the first-aid kit. She grabbed the kit, ready to put it back on the wall, but in order to do that, she had to lean over Marissa. A small smile crept onto Alex's face as she leaned over Marissa's lap to put the kit away. Marissa's breath caught in her throat as she found herself staring straight at Alex's chest.

Alex stood up once she was done putting the kit away and faced Marissa.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alex asked slightly worried

"I am now..." Marissa whispered as her cheeks turned slightly pink.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Drugs and Alcohol**

Volchek turned into a darkened alleyway where he halted his prized possession of transportation. He stepped out, cigarette in hand and walked over to the side of a building. The door opened a crack to see who was outside and beady little black eyes peered from within.

"About time. You're late." the gruff voice from the other side of the door spoke

"Yea, I know, I got held up." Volchek ran his hand over his head.

"This is the third time its happened, once more and I'm cutting you off."

"C'mon O'Malley you wouldn't do that, that's bad business skills right there"

"No, it's a smart business decision, something I've should've already done by now."

"Whatever, you got it?"

"You got my money?"

"Yea."

The door opened another inch or so, for just a brief moment where the two of them exchanged goods.  
"Remember kid, don't be late again."

"Yea, yea I hear ya."

The door slammed shut behind Volchek as he got back into his van and drove away.

**2 hours later**

Volchek arrived at The Bait Shop to find his girlfriend helping his best (girl) friend to clean up the last of the glass that was left on the floor and the counter.

"It took you guys this long to clean up the mess?" Volchek smiled as he walked in with a bulge in his hoodie (pocket).

"Don't complain, you didn't have to help." Alex said as Marissa went to go dump the dustpan full of glass into the garbage.

"Thanks" Alex said to Marissa

"No prob, I don't mind." Marissa smiled

"Hey, you girls want some?" Volchek asked as he pulled out the bulge that was in his hoodie to revealed a small package of coke.

"I don't want that shit." Alex commented

"Marissa?" Volchek coaxed

"No thanks, Kev. Not this time." Marissa whispered

"Looks like I'm partying solo" Volchek said as he put the coke back in his pocket. "Ill see you guys later," he continued

"Where are you going?" Marissa asked curiously

"My place"

Marissa sighed "See ya" she said as she went to go dump the last of the glass into the garbage.

"Later babe" Volchek pulled Marissa close to him and started to kiss up her neck and her cheek.

"Kevin, you can't detail a car with its hood on," Alex said as she wiped the counter clean. (if any of you have watched the first The Fast and the Furiousthe one with Vin Diesel, it's a quote from the movie, just thought I should share that with you.)  
"Was just saying goodbye." Kevin murmured as they broke apart.

"Bye" Marissa whispered as she went back behind the counter to where Alex was standing. Her purse was now sitting on a shelf behind the main counter so she grabbed it and reached for her flask. She was about to take a swig and then frowned, remembering that it was empty.

"Here, let me help you with that." Alex smiled as the door slammed shut, indicating Volchek had left the building.

Alex took the flask and filled it to the brim, with some unknown liquid.

"There, how's that?" Alex asked as Marissa took a swig.

Marissa unexpectedly coughed, this is strong, even for me she thought to herself but she continued to chug it until it was all gone and she felt kind of sick.

"Just what I needed..." Marissa slurred as her body began to fall to the floor...

"Marissa!" Alex yelled as she caught her around the waist. She looked at the sleeping beauty in her arms, Alex slapped her cheek a bit, but she was out cold. Alex sighed as she managed to carry Marissa into her office and lay her on the couch.

"Shouldn't of gave her that." Alex said to herself as she took a seat at the table and took a swig from her beer that she had left there earlier.

----------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Hailey**

The doorbell rang loudly throughout Julie's trailer as she was doing her hair in the bathroom.

"Just a minute." Julie yelled as she tried to finish putting in her curlers. (Hard to imagine Julie with curlers right?)

Julie walked to the door just as it creaked open, "Sorry, but this can't wait." Kirsten said excitedly

"What? Is something wrong?" Julie asked worriedly

"No, but I want to plan a party for Hailey, she's finally coming home!"

Julie looked slightly shocked, the only thought that raced through her mind was her daughter, Marissa. Ever since Hailey had left her daughter over a year ago to start her own business in Hawaii Marissa turned into a heartbroken, emotional wreck. Their once loving mother-daughter relationship went down the drain in seconds. Marissa began to lash out and rebel against her mother and everyone around her and then she started to hook up with that shady, tattooed teen with nothing going for him, but a good coke connection(Volchek). Hailey was the only person Marissa ever really listened too, cared that deeply for and she was the first person that Marissa had ever told she loved, outside her family. (Julie would know, because she happened to be eavesdropping at the time that Marissa had said it.) Julie's thoughts, however, were abruptly interrupted.

"Julie? So what do you think? You'll help right?" Kirsten asked

"Oh what! Of course"

"Good, we'll prepare everything this weekend then."

"What? This weekend...she's coming home this weekend?" Her thoughts still focused on Marissa.

"Julie, pay attention. Yes, she'll arrive this weekend, so I need help right away and since we can't very well work at your place." Kirsten said, as she peered around Julie's figure into the messy trailer.

"Your place, right of course." Julie mumbled

"So, come on." Kirsten said as she dragged Julie out by the arm in a pair of short-shorts and a wife beater with curlers still in her hair.

"I can't go out in public like this, are you crazy and besides I need my cell phone." Julie said outraged

"No one's going to see you and you don't need your phone." Kirsten said as she tried to get Julie over to her car.

"Hey Julie, how's about me and you have a little rendevous around back." Gus whistled as he saw Julie leaving her trailer. (Gus is Julie's landlord that always hits on her, remember?)

"I've got a gun, Gus."

"That's cool." Gus said as he turned and walked the other direction.

"Okay, let's go." Julie finally agreed

Julie's mind raced, Hailey's finally coming home, God its been ages since I last saw her. What about Marissa, should I tell her, or shouldn't I Julie debated with herself for the majority of the car ride. She finally decided to tell Marissa that Hailey was coming home, After all, if I don't tell her, she'd probably take an axe to my forehead with the way she's been acting. But where would she be? That boy she always hangs around with, usually picks her up from school, so I'm guessing his place. Julie sighed, the last time she had gone to Volchek's place, he offered her some kush and a free spot on his mattress.  
"Hey Kirsten, how long is Hailey staying?"

"Don't know exactly, she didn't specify, but she's staying at our house so you can visit whenever."

Kirsten pulled into the driveway, just as Julie decided that the sooner she tells Marissa about Hailey the better. Jumping out of Kirsten's car she said

"Ya know, Kiki I just remembered I have to do something, but I'll be back to help you with the party."

"What? Julie where are you going?" Kirsten asked

Julie paid no mind to Kirsten, but continued to walk down the driveway.

"You're walking? At least let me drive you." Kirsten offered politely

"No thanks keeks, I need the exercise" Julie was already breathing heavily from the few steps she had taken.

"Alright, but if you need anything, just call."

With what money? (referring to a payphone) Julie thought to herself as she continued on her way to Volchek's house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: Julie Cooper gone fishing**

It had been nearly two hours since Marissa had passed out, and she showed no signs of stirring any time soon. Alex was out by the bar serving the customers that seemed to flood in after dark. Alex slipped out from behind the bar just as Mandy arrived for her shift.

"I have to go check on someone, and put more towels in the girl's bathroom." Alex excused herself as she went to go and check on Marissa. She opened the door to her office, to find Marissa still sound asleep on the couch. Alex took a blanket that was draped over a chair and wrapped it loosely around Marissa's body. Marissa finally seemed to stir from the contact and she lazily opened her eyes.

"Alex? Wh-what..." Marissa droned

"You were sleeping it off, though you didn't get much sleep" Alex explained

"Oh shit, my mom...she's going to kill me. I was supposed to be back hours ago. She doesn't know I'm here, does she?"  
"Nope, don't worry...I'll protect you." Alex joked

Marissa smiled "Kevin back yet?"

"Nope haven't seen him since he left to go smoke."

"Oh no, what if my mom went to his house!" Marissa sat up worriedly

"Hang on, I'll call him." Alex said as she went over to the phone that was on the wall of her office. (I'm assuming that The Bait Shop has a phone though I'm not sure if Volchek does.)

"Kevin?" Alex spoke into the phone as she put him on speaker.

"Yea?" his voice resounded about the room

"Did Marissa's mom by any chance stop by?"

"Uh, no." There was a sudden knock in the background (on Kevin's end of the phone) "Hang on" he yelled as he got up to open the door. He slid open the peep hole (is that what its called? The little part of a door that you can look through and see who's outside) and saw a worried and angry looking red-head outside his door, she knocked again, but this time louder.

"Alex, I take that back, she's here so I'll call you back when she leaves." there was a click as Volchek hung up.

Marissa listened on in horror as she heard his voice say that her mom was there.

"Well, at least she's not here right?" Alex said trying to lighten Marissa's worried expression.

"Yea well, it won't be long before she finds out."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can I help you?" Volchek asked as he opened the door

"Where's my daughter?" Julie asked worriedly

"I can't say I know what you're talking about."

"Where's Marissa?"

"Are you deaf? I said I don't know."

"Look here boy, I need to talk to her. So stop with the games and tell me where she is!" Julie said urgently

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

"This is between me and my daughter, you have nothing to do with it so please, tell me where she is."

"Have you gone fishing lately?" Volchek asked

"I don't have time for your games! If you see her or talk to her before I do, tell her it's about Hailey." Julie said

"Will do, but I think its time you leave." Volchek said as he shut the door in Julie's face.

Julie walked away, defeated. I could try Anna's house Julie thought to herself as she started another long walk down a dead end road.

"She's gone." Volchek spoke into the receiver (Volchek is still on speaker)

"Alright thanks." Alex said as she was about to hang up.

"Wait, she told me to tell Marissa that whatever she has to say to her, its about Hailey. I'll see ya later babe." Volchek said to Marissa as he hung up the phone.

All the color in Marissa's face drained at the mention of Hailey's name which Alex seemed to take notice of.

"Who's Hailey?" Alex asked curiously

"Nobody"

"Well she has to be somebody" Alex persisted

"I told you she's nobody...at least not anymore." Marissa said defensively, the hurt was evident in her voice and her eyes started to water. "My head is killing me" Marissa said, trying to quickly change the subject. Alex noticed that Marissa changed the subject right away, but didn't push it.

"I'll go get you something." Alex said as she left her office, shutting the door behind her.  
Marissa fell back onto the couch as the memories of all the hurt and heartbreak she had felt when Hailey left came rushing back to her, making this, one of the seldom times that she cried.

Julie heaved as she walked along the sidewalk. What is that kid's problem anyway? Have you gone fishing lately? Is he on crack or something, well knowing him, he probably is. Julie thought as she neared The Bait Shop, its bright sign in plain view. Who does he think he is, talking to Julie Cooper like that...wait a minute! To go fishing you need bait! The Bait Shop, of course! How could I have been so stupid! Well I guess that shady friend of Marissa's has some uses after all. Julie grinned as she stepped up her pace to a jog.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alex, a little help here!" Mandy yelled as a mob of customers bombarded her at the bar. Alex looked over from where she was getting a towel out of the backroom. She put the towel back and went to go help Mandy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julie reached The Bait Shop just as Anna and Seth were doing the same, Julie frowned at the sight of Seth.

"Hey Mrs. C! So what brings you here, I mean The Bait Shop, not really your scene huh Mrs. C! Aren't you used to the finer things in life like lobster rolls and caviar, I suppose not since you lost all your money that time you got drunk and blew it all away on the slots. Then you lost your house and have to live in a trailer and I'm surprised Jimmy is still with you after everything that's happened. Well Mrs. C, sounds like a fine way to spend your life!"

"Seth!" Anna screamed as she hit him numerous times over the head.

"What! Was it something I said?" Seth grinned cheekily

Julie looked outraged and horrified as she walked up to the two of them.  
"Don't you ever shut up?" she spat as she continued her way into The Bait Shop.

"I guess I said a little too much huh?" Seth realized as the two of them entered The Bait Shop.

"Yea Seth, maybe just a little." Anna said embarrassed

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julie having to track down Marissa here once before, figured that she'd probably be in the office once again. Marissa wiped away her crystalline tears with the blanket that was still loosely held in her hands. Just then, there was a loud pounding on the office door and Julie Cooper's voice managed to ring above the loud screams of other people and the live band.

"Marissa honey, open this door! I really need to talk to you about something very important. If you talked to that surf nazi of yours then you already know its about Hailey, or at least you should already know that. Although he didn't seem very trustworthy so you probably have no idea what I'm talking about."

Marissa walked over and opened the door, "Mom, you can stop yelling and yea I already know its about Hailey." Marissa sat back down on the couch, her eyes still red from crying. Julie took a seat at the table.

"Okay well I should probably explain a few things."

"Yea, I'll say." Marissa added

"Hey, don't cop an attitude with me young lady"

"Whatever," Marissa said as she took Alex's beer off the table and took a swig, trying to kill her hangover.

"Anyways, Kirsten just told me today that Hailey is coming home! Isn't that great!" Julie said cheerfully

"Yea, just great" Marissa said, less than enthused

"So there's going to be a party this weekend at the Cohen's for her arrival and I just thought I'd tell you, you're going right?"

"No..."

"Well don't you miss her? Don't you want to see her again?" Julie persisted

"Of course I miss her, I've missed her every day for the past year and why would I want to see her again, what's the point? She's just going to leave again anyways, so why bother?"

Julie sighed, this conversation definitely wasn't going the way she planned it would.

"Whoever said she's leaving? She might end up staying."

"Oh just like last time when you said not to worry about the business idea she had or that big shot from Hawaii that came to talk to her about it. The next thing I know, she tells me she's leaving for Hawaii...she jumps on the next plane and takes my heart with her." Marissa said bitterly as she took another swig from her beer. "So why would I want to see her, huh! Tell me one good reason."

"Because you love her."

"Yea, a lot of good that did me...she broke my heart!" Marissa screamed, Alex walked through the door in time to hear that last sentence of Marissa's before she threw a half empty beer bottle at her mother's head. It shattered to pieces on the wall in-between Alex and Julie, just barely missing the both of them. The bottle being thrown didn't even phase Julie she just kept on talking.

"Well it would mean a lot if you were there." Julie said as she headed for the exit.

"Don't hold your breath." Marissa whispered as Julie left the room, closing the door behind her.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 6: Secrets of the Heart **

"I take it that was your mom?" Alex said as she stepped into the room. Marissa looked up from staring at the floor, having not noticed Alex standing there earlier.

"How'd you guess?" Marissa said as she went back to staring at the floor. Alex just shrugged and grabbed the broom that was leaning against the wall. She began to sweep up the broken glass when Marissa quickly got out of her seat to help her.

"Here, it's my fault, I'll do it." Marissa said as she grabbed the dustpan from behind the door.

"No it's okay, I got it and besides from what I just heard, it sounds like you could use a break."

"Thanks." Marissa whispered as she went to go lay back down on the couch. She wrapped herself in the blanket once more and turned her back towards the rest of the room.

"Hey, I brought you a towel for your head." Alex said as she held up a dampened cloth. Marissa turned back around to face Alex, and smiled at the gesture.

"Thanks again" she said as Alex walked over to her and laid the towel gently on her forehead.

"No prob." Alex said as she went and dumped the dustpan full of glass into the trash can.

"Hey since I don't feel like sleeping at Kevin's tonight and I really do not want to go home and see my mom, can I crash at your place?" Marissa asked, almost pleadingly

"Sure." Alex said without giving it a second's thought. Okay so Kevin bailed on the poor girl to go get high and she definitely doesn't seem to be on good terms with her old lady so why not give her a place to crash. Alex thought as she wiped up the spilt beer on the floor with a rag.

"Soo...what time do you get off?" Marissa asked curiously

"Tonight...around ten-ish, I think. It depends on how busy we are, and right now it looks like I'm going to be here a while." Alex said as a voice yelled through the office door.

"Alex! We need you because the bar is really backed up so stop messing around with your girl and get out here."

Marissa and Alex stared at one another and then back at the door, neither of them saying a thing. The two of them spoke almost simultaneously,

"My girl?" (Alex)  
"Your girl?" (Marissa) They glanced at each other once more before Alex interrupted the silence,  
"I better get back to work." and then she left.

Marissa leaned against the couch, Hm...that was awkward, my life couldn't get more complicated than this, Kevin, and now Hailey, well I'm in for one hell of a week. Marissa got off the couch and left Alex's office for the first time that night, looking for a drink. She pushed her way up to the bar to order a drink, she was greeted by the girl Alex called Mandy. Before Marissa even ordered, Mandy asked

"Are you 21?"

"Nope, but I could really use a drink"

"Sorry, can't help you."

"Please...I've had a really bad day, come on, cut me some slack."

"Well so have I, but you don't see me complaining."

Marissa frowned as she took a seat at the crowded bar just as Alex walked over.

"Why the long face?" Alex asked as she gently lifted Marissa's face by her chin. Marissa looked up to see Alex with a slightly worried expression.

"I could really use a drink." Marissa answered

"Coming right up," Alex smiled as she took a glass from behind her.

"Alex, what are you doing? She's not 21, you could loose your license for that." Mandy warned (Her bartender's license)

"Eh, she's had a bad day, leave her alone." Alex said as she handed Marissa a tall glass.

"I was just trying to look out for you." Mandy mumbled as she continued to serve people drinks.

"Yea well, she's with me." Alex grinned

Marissa handed Alex a couple of dollar bills, but Alex declined them. "It's on the house." she said as Marissa grinned and took a sip. It wasn't as strong as the stuff she had, had before, but it still had quite a bite to it.

"Thanks." Marissa said as she started to head back to Alex's office, but changing her mind she headed over to the lounge where she found Seth and Anna sitting about a mile apart on the same couch.  
"Where'd you get that?" Seth asked as he eyed the drink in her hand.  
"A friend." Marissa grinned as she sat between Anna and Seth.

"Hey did you hear the good news Marissa? Hailey's coming back."

Marissa choked on her drink as Anna shouted an angry 'Seth!' as she just barely managed to hit him with her purse.

Marissa sighed, "Don't remind me."

"Oh that's right, sorry Cooper I forgot she broke your heart." Seth said trying to be sincere.

"Seth, how can you be so inconsiderate." Anna whispered as she put her arm around Marissa's shoulders.

"I'm alright, it's nothing...I'm over it." Marissa lied as she took another swig out of her plastic cup.

"So you're going to the party this weekend, right?" Seth asked curiously

"Why does everyone want me to go to that stupid party anyway? And no, I'm not going."

"We just thought you'd want to see Hailey again, that's all." Anna said lightly

"Yea, since ya know, after she left, you turned into a miserable, heartbroken, wreck. Not to mention you hooking up with that surf nazi and shacking up with him." Seth said quietly as he took a sip of his chocolate Yoohoo.

"Shut up, and what? Is seeing her again supposed to fix everything, make everything all better. I mean it's not like she's going to stay, you wait and watch, next week she'll be on a flight back to Hawaii." Marissa said glumly as she chugged most of what was left in her glass.

"Actually Cooper, my mom talked to Hailey today on the phone and she said that Hailey was thinking of moving back to Orange County to start up a new business branch here and leave her business partner in charge of the branch in Hawaii."

"Yea right, I appreciate your pathetic attempt to cheer me up Seth, but I don't buy it. Now if you excuse me I need to go get plastered and forget about this whole thing." Marissa said as she drained what was left of her beverage.

"Marissa wait," Anna yelled to her as she walked out of the lounge.

"What?" Marissa said slightly annoyed

"It starts at six, I'll be there for your moral support if you decide to show up."  
"Don't count on it." Marissa yelled back as she walked back up to the bar. She was greeted once again by the slightly angry looking Mandy.

"Look since your not 21, I'm not serving you alcohol no matter what Alex says. Just because you're her new girl now, doesn't mean you going to get any special treatment." Mandy said hurriedly

"What? Whoever said I was her, well I'm not her-  
Marissa was cut off by Alex who walked over to her, with sweat dripping from her forehead.

"She's not my girlfriend Mandy, I already told you...we're just friends, right Marissa?" Alex said as she handed Marissa her flask that was filled to the brim.

Marissa, for some reason found herself fighting the urge to say no, to say that she wanted to be more than friends, but instead she answered a meek 'yea, whatever' and then she walked away with her flask. Alex stood there slightly surprised at how Marissa had responded.

"Uh-oh, looks like the two of you have had your first fight as a couple!" Mandy teased

"We're just friends." Alex whispered, though part of her already wished they were more.

Marissa walked back to Alex's office and sat back down on the couch. She drained the contents of her flask and fell back on the couch. She felt rather sick and dizzy from her alcohol consumption and soon everything turned black, Marissa had passed out again.

Marissa awoke to someone shaking her lightly.

"Marissa, wake up." came a voice from above her.

Marissa opened her eyes to find Alex standing above her.

"My shift's over, we can go now." Alex said as Marissa sat up, cradling her pounding forehead.

"What time is it?" Marissa whispered

"It's about 11:30, my shift lasted a little longer than expected."

"Yea, I just want to go back to sleep."

"You can say that again, come on let's go." Alex said as she grabbed Marissa by the hand and helped her up. Marissa wobbled as she took a step and she grabbed onto Alex for support.

"Rough night?" Alex asked as they neared her jeep.

"Yea, you could say that."  
The two girls reached Alex's house in no time, but they had to pull over once so Marissa could vomit. Marissa took a seat on the couch even though Alex offered her the bed in the other room.

"Good night" Marissa mumbled as she pulled the covers over her head.

"Night." Alex said as she turned all the lights off and walked down the hall into the bedroom to go to sleep.

**Chapter 7: Wednesday**: **Cooper Trooper in trouble**

Marissa woke up to someone sitting on her legs at the end of the couch.

"Get off!" she groaned, still half asleep.

"What? Not happy to see me babe?" Kevin grinned, a joint held between to fingers.

"Kevin?" Marissa said as she sat up. "What are you doing here? I didn't know you woke up this early."

"Maybe I haven't been to sleep yet."

"Well, could ya get off me?"

"Yea, hang on." Kevin said as he leaned towards the table and put out his joint, then he got up and sat in a nearby chair.

"Where's Alex?" Marissa asked, looking around the room.

"Sleeping."

"So why couldn't you have woken her up instead?"

"Because...you're special." Volchek laughed

"Shut up" Marissa mumbled as she took a pillow off the couch and threw it at Volchek's head.

Volchek just leaned farther back into the chair and grinned. Glancing at his watch, he said an urgent 'I have to go'

"Where?" Marissa asked

"To meet someone, I'll be back soon okay?"

"Yea, right."  
"Later," Volchek concluded without even giving his girl a kiss goodbye.

In the room down the hall, there seemed to be a bit of stirring so Marissa walked down and opened the door.

"Good Morn-" Marissa began, but stopped in mid sentence as she gazed at the scene before her. Alex was naked, and Marissa seemed to shocked too even move.

"Marissa!" Alex screamed

Marissa just kept staring, not a single blink while her mind was running wild. Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod...damn she's fine...what am I thinking! Wait... Marissa carefully looked at Alex's body and saw that she was covered in a thin white sheet. Hmm... Marissa found herself thinking and then she felt light breathing on her neck.

"Like what you see babe?" Volchek whispered in Marissa's ear.

"KEVIN!" Alex screamed and then added "I'm going to take a shower, you better be out of here by the time I get back."

Volchek grinned, "Can I join you?"  
For the first time Marissa blinked and then hit Volchek upside the head.  
"KEVIN!" she screamed "What's your problem, you don't say that to her."

"Chill baby, Alex knows I'm jus playin and besides you were the one staring." Volchek grinned.

Alex stood up while Marissa turned red in the face. Remembering that Alex wanted to take a shower, Volchek moved out of the doorway and to the left. Marissa, however, stayed standing in the doorway, her eyes now glued to the floor. Marissa's hand gently drifted across Alex's stomach as she walked past, still loosely wrapped in the sheet.

"You're beautiful." Marissa whispered to Alex, Alex just stood there, shocked.

"What?" Alex asked, not sure if she had heard Marissa right.

"Nothing, come on Kev." Marissa mumbled as she led Volchek back into the living room.

"What are you doing back here anyway?" Marissa asked Volchek as they sat down on the couch.

"I forgot to ask you something...who's Hailey?" Volchek asked curiously

"What's it to you? You never took interest in my life before."  
"Well, I heard you got pretty upset last night at the club and I just wanted to know why."

"Oh yea, who'd you hear that from? Did Alex tell you?"

"No...actually it was your mom. She came by after she talked to you and told me some girl named Hailey was going to be in town Friday and that I better not interfere...whatever that means. I'm assuming she was talking about you? Then she said that she'd appreciate it if I brought you to that Jewish kid's house for some arrival party, right after she got done telling me not to interfere. I tell ya, that woman, she's one crazy red-head."

"You're not like, going to listen to her are you?"

"Hey, she already don't like me, so why do her any favors?"

"Thanks."

"Yea, but back to my question. Who is this Hailey chick and why does she got you so upset?"

In the bathroom, Marissa heard the shower stop running and the door creak open. Then there was the sound of footsteps until another door opened and closed, indicating that Alex had entered the bedroom to change.

"Marissa?" Volchek asked, noticing that she seemed rather distracted.

"Oh, right...uh..." Marissa said, scratching the back of her head. Hear goes nothing Marissa though to herself, so busy with her thoughts she didn't even notice that the bedroom door had opened once more.

"She's my ex-girlfriend" Marissa blurted, which was quickly followed by Marissa drowning herself in the contents of a liquor bottle as she drank over half of it. That was followed by the sound of breaking glass from behind Marissa. Marissa turned around, previously oblivious to Alex standing behind her, with her shattered beer bottle now leaking all over the floor. She had a look of surprise, confusion and a little anger on her face. Marissa turned pale again, the three of them all glancing at each other. Though Marissa and Alex didn't dare look the other's way so both of the girls were staring at Volchek. Volchek finally broke the long awkward silence.

" Well, didn't see that coming, did we Alex?"

"No." Alex whispered

"Umm...It's already ten 'o' clock, and I'm late for school, so I'll see ya later Kevin. Bye Alex." Marissa said hurriedly as she quickly walked to the front door, beer still in hand.

"I'll drive you." Kevin offered as he cut in front of Marissa, blocking her view of the door.  
"No thanks, I'd rather walk." Marissa replied as she tried to get closer to the door.

"Alright, suit yourself." Volchek said as he turned around and left out the front door.

Marissa leaned against the back of the chair that was behind her. She took another swig of her beer, with her back to Alex. Alex still hadn't moved from the spot where she had heard those words. Alex's mind was spinning. Her ex-girlfriend! So Marissa has dated girls before...hmm makes me wonder. No, what am I saying?...I don't do relationships, right? Alex questioned her own thoughts and then found words spilling out of her mouth before she knew what she was saying.

"Come on, it'll be faster if I drive you."

"What? Oh...no that's okay and besides I don't want to be a pain." Marissa whispered, glad that Alex was finally saying something.

"You're not a pain, now come on. Like you said, you're already late." Alex said confidently as she grabbed Marissa by the hand, their fingers loosely intertwined.

Marissa had almost died from the feelings she was experiencing the moment Alex had grabbed her hand, her heart started to beat faster and butterflies began to form in the pit of her stomach, but just like that, the feelings were gone as Alex let go of Marissa's hand. Marissa stopped walking and looked up to see why Alex had let go of her hand. They were right in front of Alex's jeep and she had walked to the driver's side to start the car when Alex looked up and saw Marissa just standing there with a rather sad look on her face.

"Something wrong?" Alex asked, worry concealed in her voice.  
Marissa looked into Alex's eyes and smiled.

"Nope, everything's great."  
When I'm with you. Marissa added silently.

Marissa hopped into the passenger side and the two girls took off.

-------------------------------------------

"So, has anyone seen Marissa?" Anna asked as she glanced at the clock that now read 10:40.

"Nope, can't say I have, but knowing Marissa and how she was acting at The Bait Shop last night, she's probably suffering from a major hangover and trying to make it go away with downing a couple more, at that Volchek guy's house." Summer fumed at the mention of Marissa Cooper.

"Hey, cool it. She's going through a rough time, with Hailey coming back and all, she's most likely having mixed emotions right about now." came the unexpected reply of Seth.  
"Well Hailey was my best friend, not Marissa's. How do you think I feel?" Summer said angrily

"The truth is, Summer, no one cares how you feel." Ryan sneered as he came up behind her.

Summer turned around, her hands curled into tightly wound fists.  
"What did you just say to me Atwood?"  
Anna quickly saw what was happening and intervened, pulling Summer away from Ryan.

"Ryan man, now's not the time." Seth said as he got Ryan to go in the other direction.  
Ryan walked away, rather pleased with himself.

"I didn't see you at The Bait Shop last night Summer." Anna said as she tried to change the subject and calm Summer down.

"I was only there for about an hour, but long enough to see Marissa and how she was acting. First she hooks up with Hailey and then when Hailey dumps her sorry ass, Marissa turns into this horrible monster. It took her more than half a year to get over Hailey and to stop pitying herself, and now her next victim is that sleazy Volchek and I think they deserve each other because there is something seriously wrong with the both of them. Then just last night, I see her hanging around with the manager of The Bait Shop and the two of them seemed a little too close if you know what I mean." Summer ranted

"Summer, before you go any further, let me ask you something. Have you gotten over Luke?" Seth asked, trying to somewhat defend Marissa, his long time friend.

Summer just stared at Seth for the longest time, until Seth pulled a cocky grin and Summer went into another rant.

"Ugh, Cohen...this has nothing, absolutely nothing to do with Luke. Seth, don't you ever shut up?" then Summer pushed past Seth and headed towards her locker, down the hall and around the corner.

"How come you let Summer talk about Marissa that way?" Seth asked curiously once Summer was out of earshot.

Anna shrugged, "I was going to say something, but then you came over before I had a chance."

"There's twenty minutes of break time left, want to go outside?" Seth asked

"Sure." Anna replied as they headed outside.

Seth and Anna were sitting on a bench outside when a jeep came squealing to a halt, leaving blackened tire marks on the pavement. The two of them looked up to see Marissa getting out of the jeep and waving good-bye to the blond that was driving. The blond girl waved back and then took off as quick as she had arrived, leaving even more tire marks. Marissa had a big grin on her face as she walked over to Seth and Anna.

"Hey Marissa," Anna greeted as she stood up to give her friend a hug.

"Hey Cooper, what's got you so happy?" Seth asked questioningly

"Nothing." Marissa sighed with content.

"Marissa, was that girl that just dropped you off, the manager from The Bait Shop?" Anna asked

"Yea, why?"

"Because Summer was just over here and she said that you and that girl seemed a little-  
this time it was Seth who had to interrupt Anna.

"As Ryan would say, no one cares about Summer, right Marissa?" Seth shouted, trying to drown out Anna's muffled voice. (Seth has his hand over Anna's mouth.)

"She thought we seemed a little what ?" Marissa asked

"Seth..gerofff...get..off me!" Anna yelled as she bit down of Seth's hand and shoved him to the ground.

"Summer thought you two seemed a little close at The Bait Shop last night." Anna yelled

"Define close." Marissa said, her eyes flashing anger.

"Well you know, the you like her, she likes you kinda thing." Anna whispered

Marissa just stared at her, her cheeks turning slightly pink.  
"Yea well, Summer is full of shit." Marissa said angrily as she stormed away.

"Notice how she never denied it. Okay so Summer had a point about Marissa and Hailey, now Marissa is hanging out with that surf nazi of hers and I think she's developing feelings for that Bait Shop manager. So let's look at it this way, Hailey is coming back and Marissa says she doesn't want to see her, but we both know that she does. Her surf nazi boyfriend has her doing coke and lying on her back like somebody's bitch and now Marissa has feelings for yet another girl. I mean don't get me wrong, ...Marissa has been my best friend for most of my life and I really don't want to see her get hurt again. Knowing Volchek, he'll probably screw things up with Marissa in the near future and I haven't seen him around lately so that's good, he's bound to be out of the picture sometime soon. With Hailey coming back and staying, maybe Marissa will finally get some sense knocked into her and see what a mess she's made out of her life. " Anna said to Seth, who was just now getting off the ground.  
"Anna you're starting to sound like Summer with all this talk about how Marissa has lost it and is wasting her life away, that's kinda creepy, hot but creepy." Seth grinned as he sat back down on the bench. "People make mistakes and then they learn from them and it's just taking Marissa a little bit longer to learn from hers, I say you should stay out of it and let her handle things on her own. If she wants your help, she'll ask for it." Seth commented

"Oh thanks Rabbi, you can get off your podium now."

"Well it looks like our little Cooper Trooper is in way over her head." Seth said as the bell rang and the two of them walked back into school.

**  
One Hour Later**

"Finally," Marissa said as the bell rang for lunch. "I'm starved."

"Yea, me too." Seth said as they exited from Government.

"Hey guys." Anna said as she met up with Marissa and Seth at their lockers. (Marissa's and Seth's lockers are next to each other.)

"Hey." Seth said as he threw his Government book into his locker and slammed it shut.

"Hey." Marissa echoed as she fidgeted with her lock. "Why do I always get the crap-lockers?" Marissa groaned and kicked her locker. "Damn this lock!" Marissa yelled angrily

"Here, I got it." Anna said as she twirled in Marissa's combination. There was a click, the lock opened and Marissa removed it, but the locker door still wouldn't open.

Marissa screamed at her locker some incoherent words, before her cell phone started to vibrate. Marissa reached down and grabbed it out of her purse, but she wasn't fast enough and the phone started singing 'My Girl'. Marissa stopped dead in her tracks, letting the phone fall to the floor.

"Not now..." Marissa whispered, the color in her face draining.

Seth picked up Marissa's cell phone and glanced at the name above the number.  
"Oh dear god." he said "Now I remember why you're freaking out. The only person you ever gave that ring tone to was Hailey and you kept her number with the same ring tone in case she ever decided to come back."

"Well, are you going to answer it?" Anna asked the pale faced Marissa

"Nope, and Seth I thought you said she wasn't getting here until Friday." Marissa whispered

"She's not, but I think she's staying with a friend in L.A." Seth said as he held onto the still ringing cell phone.

"Here, I'll answer it for you." Anna said as she grabbed the cell phone away from Seth and answered it, stopping the voice immediately.

"What the hell are you doing!" Marissa screamed as she tackled Anna to the ground "Give me my phone!"

Anna fell backwards as Marissa scrambled to pick up her cell that had slid across the hall. She grabbed it, her hands rather sore. (Her cuts are still healing). She put the phone up to her ear and with a shaky voice said

"Hello?"

"Marissa?" came the kind and familiar voice of Hailey.

"Yea." Marissa said as she walked back over to Seth and Anna who had by that time rejoined Seth at his locker.

"Hailey?" Seth asked Marissa as she leaned against her jammed locker.  
Marissa nodded, not showing a bit of happiness at the mention.

"So...how are you?" Hailey asked, trying to make conversation

How am I? How am I? What do you think! Marissa's thoughts raged

"Okay I guess...look I have to go." Marissa said hurriedly before she hung up.  
She slumped against the lockers with a sigh.

"You okay?" Seth tried to comfort Marissa

"Leave me alone." Marissa mumbled as she got up and walked out of Harbor.

Marissa dialed Volchek's number and told him to come and pick her up so that she could go and get her car. They arrived at Marissa's trailer in less than 10 and she drove her car back to Volchek's place, getting out and following him into his apartment. (If you could even call his place an apartment? It looks more like a shack to me or maybe even a garage?)

Volchek took a seat on the couch and Marissa did the same.

"You okay? You seem kinda down." Volchek said as he took the last drag from his cigarette before putting it out.  
"No more talking." Marissa said as she leaned over Volchek and took a small container of coke from his front shirt pocket.

"Here, let me help you with that." Volchek said as he twisted off the cap... 

END WEDNESDAY


End file.
